Sex hormones affect many aspects of iron metabolism, including the uptake, storage, and mobilization of iron. In the present experiments on rats it has been further demonstrated by spectrophotometry that during proestrus the concentration of iron in the globus pallidus and substantia nigra about doubles relative to the other three stages of the estrous cycle. Iron levels also peak during the first third of pregnancy when the concentration of progesterone is high.